Pacifica's New Life
by brewer235
Summary: After a terrible accident Pacifica is sent to live with Dipper and Mable where she will find out a shocking secret that may bring her closer to her secret crush. (Warning future lemons and Pinecest!)
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello I got the idea to write this fic from a friend of mine and since I love the show I thought why not! lol. anyway this is just my first gravity fall's fic since I am just getting my feet wet so to speak. Anyway I hope you enjoy!)**

Pacifica's POV

I awoke in the middle of the night sweating. I yawned as I walked over to the window opening it.

"Ugh what the hell is with this heat?" I walked over to my door and grabbed the handle, my hand sizzled from the heat as I cried out in pain pulling my hand away as I wrapped my bath towel around it. "What the fuck?" I turned the knob with my toweled hand and was blown off my feet as fire and smoke poured into the room.

I looked in horror as the smoke began to surround me. I covered my mouth as I pressed into the hall. "MOTHER! FATHER!" I yelled as I ran down the halls of fire watching as all the fancy curtains and paintings turned black. I coughed as I the smoke clouded my eyes, trying to find my mom and dad.

Fear began to take over as the thought that they had just left me filled my head as I looked for some way out. I walked forward and screamed as I fell forward and tumbled down the stairs. I groaned and coughed as I staggered to my feet screaming as I put pressure on my legs falling to the floor again. I coughed as my lungs burned with smoke as I felt a soft cool breeze against my face.

I crawled in its direction hoping for some safety as the main doors came into view. I could see the doors burned down as I looked down another set of stairs. I crawled down them crying out as my leg fell onto every step. Everything began to go black as I crawled out the doors gasping for the bits of fresh air I could get as I rolled down the steps, my nightgown torn and burned away to bits.

I tried to cry out for help but to no avail as I began to lose my vision, the last thing I saw was my whole home in flames as everything went dark and my conscious faded.

I could hear whispers as I my eyes opened, a bright light blinded me before my vision normalized. I was in a hospital room and I could hear all sorts of machines around me as the nurse looked my way.

"Well look who is awake, how are you feeling Pacifica?" I groaned looking around "What happened to me..?"

The nurse frowned looking away "Maybe...its best the doctor explains." And with that she walked out the room. I sat up taking a deep breath as I looked down to see a cast on my legs. "I must have broken it." I thought to myself as the doctor came in.

"Pacifica how are you?" I frowned "How do you think? Were are my parents?" The doctor sighed as he sat down. "Pacifica...I'm sorry but...they didn't make it. The fire fighter's found their body's in their room's. They were trapped by debris."

I sat there shocked and speechless as tears feel down my cheeks "My..Mom...and dad?" The doctor stood up "I will leave you alone to grieve for a bit, I'm very sorry for your lost." I couldn't form words as I just began to sob into my hands. In one night everything in my life had burned away. After a few minuets the doctor walked in "I have some news for you.

Since their are no direct or immediate family for you to stay with we did find some one who could take you in until your older. Your family's lawyer will talk to you tomorrow but for today your well enough to discharge to your new home."

I wiped my eyes as the doctor stepped aside, my they could hear my heart stop for a moment as Mable ran into the room. "GUESS WHO!" Dipper was close behind as he sighed "Real smooth Mable"

I pulled the covers over myself as I blushed "You cant be serious! I can't really be staying with you!" I could see their uncle behind them with a form in his hand "It's official your staying with us, not like you had much choice on account that the whole town hates you and your family.

We were the only ones that offered, for a generous payment from your lawyer might I add." He laughed as he left the room, Mable was poking around at all the equipment as dipper kept close behind her keeping her from sticking all the cotton ball's in her mouth.

"This cant be happening I thought to myself as the doctor came over and helped me into a wheel chair. Mable ran off down the hall as dipper pushed my chair. "I could do this myself you know." I said as I blushed lightly. "What ever Pacifica I'm not any more thrilled about this than you are.

" His words hurt me a bit as he pushed me to his uncles car helping me into the back seat as another larger fellow loaded my chair into the back. I was silent on the drive to their house as they horsed around and sang in the car.

Everything that has happened I just wanted it all to end. After an a few minuets we arrived at their shack of a house. After helping me out of the car and into my chair dipper rolled me in after Mable and their uncle taking me to a large empty and dusty room. "This room was soo's room but he moved in with his mom so it's yours now."

I didn't know what to say to dipper, everything was just playing through my head over and over. He helped me into the bed in the room were I just sat silent. Dipper stood their awkward and sweaty like he is before taking my hand softly.

"I'm...really sorry Pacifica..I...Were all here for you." I blushed lightly as a tear rolled down my cheek as I gently squeezed his hand back. He let go after Mable called for him as he went out to help her. I laid down stareing at the ceiling and before long I found my self asleep.

I woke up some time later looking at the clock seeing it was almost midnight. I sat up and after some difficulty got into my wheel chair and rolled down the hall. I could hear their uncle sleeping loudly as he snored and I rolled past him. I couldn't find the bathroom anywhere and as I looked around some more I saw a light coming from the living room door. I rolled over too it and quietly opened it, my eye's widened as I covered my mouth in shock at what I saw..

 **(Boom! CLIFFHANGER! lol you'll have to find out what happens next chapter :3. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the start of this fic and if you have any suggestions feel free to pm or leave a REVIEW! lol till next time!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(hello readers! another chapter for your enjoyment! I realize a few of you were not fans of my cliffhanger lol but now the truth is revealed!)**

 **Pacifica's POV**

I couldn't believe my eye's, in front of me was a naked Dipper with a naked Mable in his lap kissing. Dipper's hands were caressing up and down Mable's side's as she ran her hands through his hair.

After a few seconds she began to bounce herself up and down as his lips traveled down to her flat chest kissing and nibbling at her breasts as she moaned softly. I could not believe that this was happening, I felt sick inside but i couldn't stop watching.

I couldn't stop running my eyes up and down Dipper's tone body as he thrusted himself up into Mable. I felt my own body begin to feel hot as my legs fidgeted. After watching the show for a few minuets my need to go to the bathroom came up and as I rolled back I ran over that stupid pigs tail making it cry out.

I panicked, I saw briefly Mable climb off Dipper as I frantically rolled back to my room throwing myself onto my bed squinting at the slight pain in my legs as I laid on my side.

After a minuet or two I could hear my door open slightly, I heard Mable whispering "Come on Dipper I'm still horny.." Dipper sighed "Mable please we cant let anyone find out."

I could hear him walk over to my bed, I tried my best to pretend I was asleep as I felt his hand run through my hair. It was hard form me not to let out a soft moan as I blushed and felt him pull the cover's over me.

"Dipper love's Pacifica!" Mable teased softly. "Yeah so what Mable, that means none for you!" My heart skipped a beat as I heard him say that as Mable wined softly "No I'm sorry, just come on already."

With that they both left my room as I rolled onto my back rubbing my head were dipper had touched. I had a million things running through my brain right now with what all I saw tonight and one thing was for sure, I still really had to go to the bathroom.  
 **-**  
The morning sun came creeping through my window as I groaned at what little sleep I got. I heard a soft knock on my door "Pacifica? are you awake?" Mable asked as I sat up in my bed.

"Yes I am awake.." She opened the door with a smile as she walked over to my bed "Guess who need's to take a bath? YOU DO!" She laughed picking me up and setting me in my chair running out the door.

"M..Mable!" I cried gripping my chair for dear life as she ran me into their bathroom shutting the door. Before I could even turn around she had tossed her clothes aside. I covered my eye's blushing "Mable what on earth are you doing!"

She giggled as she turned on the water "Well I can have dipper bathe you that would be inappropriate" She gave a mischievous grin as she walked over to me and began to pull at my clothes.

In my current state i couldn't put up much fight as she pulled away my last bit of clothing turning off the water she took my arms and pulled me into hers lifting me and helping me into the water.

I couldn't stop the joyful sigh as i felt the warm water against my skin. This was the first bath I had taken since...well the fire. I opened my eyes to see Mable climb in with me dunking her head under the water.

As she surfaced her face was covered by her long hair sticking her tongue through it to get some of it out of her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh as she grinned and pulled out the shampoo, moving over to me and squirting some into my hair as she rubbed it in.

"Hey easy.." I groaned as she ran her hands through my hair." You know Pacifica me and Dipper heard some rustling last night down here.."

My heart stopped as I gulped unable to open my eye's from the shampoo. I felt her hand traveled down between my legs as I gasped feeling her slide a finger against my entrance."You wouldn't have happened to have "SEEN" anything last night did you?"

I shook my head " I was asleep!" she giggled removing her hand and dunking my head under the water washing off the shampoo.

As i wiped my eyes Mable was pouring body wash into her hands. "Now to do your body.." She winked making grouping gestures with her hands as I covered my small breasts. She then leaped towards me, her hands finding their way to my boobs as she massaged them wrapping one of her legs around mine.

"Mable.." I protested as she continued, running her other hand across my body. "I bet you wish dipper was the one doing this don't you?" I turned dark red as she continued running her hands across my skin.

"You know I know alot about dipper...his shoe size, his blood type, his likes...his dislikes..." She moved her lips to my ear making me shiver "How big his.."dipper" is.."

She gave my ear a small nip and I couldn't help but moan as I felt my body tense up gasping as I climaxed. I sat there feeling humiliated as Mable rinsed me off draining the water.

After drying us off and helping me into some new clothes and into my chair she stopped me at the door leaning down to my ear. "This will be our secret you understand?" I nodded blushing lightly as she rolled me out and into the dining room.

I could see dipper sitting at the table his head in that book he always carries as their uncle was at the stove cooking food. She rolled me to a empty spot at the table as dipper glanced over to me sipping on his orange juice.

I blushed looking down as Mable sat next to me. "Morning Dipper! Morning Gruncle Stan!" Their uncle walked over setting a large plate of pancakes down. "Morning you little brats, with all the money we got from taking your little friend in we can finally enjoy nice breakfast's and fix that stupid S on the roof once and for all, no more class action lawsuits against this guy!"

He laughed as he went back to cooking more food. It was a little awkward as we all sat and ate, Dipper and Mable were both enjoying racing each other to see who could eat the most as I ate what little food I could.

I never had a brother or sister to enjoy stuff like that with, my breakfasts were normally alone since...my mother and father were always gone. I spaced out for a moment and when i came too Mable was shaking me.

"Hello? Earth to Pacifica? Were you listening? were gonna go back to your home to try and get some of your things that survived." I looked at her and then to her uncle who nodded "Do..you thing anything did?"

His uncle shrugged "Well they said they were able to put it out fairly fast and they blocked of the area so looter's wouldn't get in so I'm certain alot of stuff survived, I got a storage unit we can put them too." I smiled, for the first time things seemed like they might go better for me. I could maybe get back a few pieces of the life I had lost..

 **(And their you have it another chapter for you to enjoy with NO cliffhanger lol. I'm actually liking this story so far and I hope you are too. If you have any request's feel free to PM or leave it in a review if you want. I am always looking for new stories or shows to write about. Anyway untill next time!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pacifica's POV**

I sat in the back seat as we drove up to what was left of the my old home. I could see in the distance the charred remains of the manor as we drove up to the gates. Their was an officer their who opened it for us and inside their were a few more examining the remains.

After we parked Dipper helped me out of the car and pushed me over to the entrance. Most of the houses walls were still standing with black scorch marks coming out if the windows and main door. Painful memories came flooding back as I gripped my chair and Dipper and Mabel helped me up the stairs.

Their uncle was talking to the police as we headed up to were my room was. "Wow I'm surprised this place is in as good of shape that it is still." Dipper said softly as Mabel was busy examining every inch of the house she could pointing at stuff she found fascinating.

We reached my room were the door was completely burned to ash. Inside my room was amazingly untouched save for the black on the walls from the smoke. Dipper rolled me in setting me by my old bed as he looked around. I rubbed my hands on my soft bed sheets as dipper opened the closet.

"Wow Pacifica think you have enough clothes?" I rolled my chair over to him "This isn't even my main closet I have a whole room full of my clothes downstairs. Most of this I want to take with me plus my bedding."

Mabel grinned as she held up some of my more personal clothes. "Hey Dipper check out these sexy clothes!" She showed him some of my lingerie as I we both blushed deeply with embarrassment. I started to open my mouth but before I could speak Dipper had already walked over to her "Mabel this isn't a time for jokes like that."

Mabel sighed putting back the clothes giving him a sad begging face "I'm sorry dipper.." He sighed "Its fine lets just go get some boxes and start packing." They left me and headed down to get some boxes as I rolled into the hall and down to my parents room. I hesitated for a moment before opening the door. I could see the hole in the ceiling were it collapsed and most of the room was unrecognizable from the fire.

I looked around for anything left and bumped my chair into something as I looked down to see a something buried in the ash. I picked it up and blew off the ash. It was my mothers jewelry box. Inside were some of her favorite things to wear and a family picture from when I was younger inside the lid.

I had to fight back the tears as Dipper walked in. "Pacifica..?" I looked over at him tears streaming down my face as he walked over to me. He rubbed his head nervously before kneeling down and giving me a soft hug.

I sniffled as I blushed hugged him back, after a few minuets I gave a soft laugh making him pull back "What is it?" I wiped my eyes "Its nothing its just...your Really awkward and sweaty" I could see him blush lightly as we both shared a small laugh before Mabel came in with some boxes.

After a few hours of packing and rummaging through the house we loaded up their uncles car and headed back to their house. I sat in my room pulling out all of the clothes we managed to save folding them before putting them in the dresser they had gotten for me. "At least I can still wear something pretty.." I muttered to myself as I pulled out my mothers jewelry box and set it by my bed.

I heard a soft knock as Dipper came in with a bowl of soup "Hey Pacifica dinner is ready." I smiled softly "Thanks dipper.." He came in and sat down by me on the bed "You know...me And Mabel are here if you need us..To talk to or anything."

I looked down at the soup he brought taking a small spoonful and sipping it. "You know Dipper I'm jealous of you...and Mabel.." He gave me a surprised look "you? Jealous?" I nodded "I have always been...ever Since we met...you Have an uncle who loves you and loves to spend time with you, and a sister that's always there for you and your always there for her having all sorts of fun together.."

I could feel a tear stream down my face "I have nobody...my Parents never really wanted to go out and have fun...it Was always about maintain their images to the public...and My friends only like me because I was a rich snob like them...I Never had a brother or sister to be their for me..."

I set the soup aside suddenly loosing my appetite, after setting it down I felt Dippers hands hold mine. "Well...you do have friends Pacifica...me And Mabel are here for you...and so is Gruncle Stan." I smiled wrapping my hands around his as I pulled him into a tight hug "Thank you Dipper."

 **The Next Morning**

 **Dipper's POV**

I groaned as I felt the sun beam through my window, looking over to see Mabel half naked sprawled out over our bed as I sat up. "Mabel come on it's time to get up." She gave me her usual groan as she scratched her ass sitting up. Her hair was a complete wreck which I couldn't help but laugh at as she grabbed one of her sweaters and put on her pajamas.

"Dipper I call shower first." I sighed "Fine but don't use all the hot water we got three who need to use it you know." I doubt she heard me as she skipped out of the room and downstairs. I got up grabbing my usual outfit and my hat. I scratched at the small patch of hair on my chin as I made my way down stairs.

Gruncle Stan was busy cooking with his cup of coffee as I sat down. "Morning Stan" I groaned as he gave a smile "Oh good morning is Mabel in the bathroom?" I sighed of course she always gets to it first." He laughed "Yeah well you snooze you lose kid, anyway today were gonna go out on the town. Now that I got money to blow we can finally go do all the things we couldn't before. Speaking of which I haven't the other one yet either, do you want to go check on her?"

I got up from my chair "Yeah ill go see if she is up." I walked down the hall and before I knocked on Pacifica's door I heard something faint coming from inside. I pressed my ear to the door and my face turned dark as I heard soft moans coming from the other side. "Oh my gosh!" I thought to myself as I backed away from the door "Ok this is normal right? Nothing wrong with her...doing That."

I gulped steadying my nerves as I gave the door a soft knock. "Pacifica? Breakfast is almost ready." I gave the door knob a soft twist as it turned and opened. I didn't want to look inside but my raging male hormones drove me to as I peeked into the cracked door to see Pacifica in all but her cast's touching herself.

I didn't think she heard me knock over herself as she continued to slide a finger in and out of herself as her other hand massaged her breast. I felt awful for watching especially since this was a private matter, something that Mabel had no problems watching me do in secret. What was more embarrassing was that on her head was one of my spare hats, and I could swear I heard my name periodically moaned out as she continued.

I couldn't just sit here and watch anymore so I closed the door back up and gave it a hard knock. I could hear her give a small scream of shock as I opened it a crack not looking back inside. "Um...Breakfast...ready Soon.." Was all I could awkwardly say as I closed it and headed back to the kitchen. "Jeez kid you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." I nodded "Yeah...I Just...stuff.."

He shrugged it off and set our plates of food out as he grabbed his coffee and newspaper. I looked next to me and saw Pacifica roll by avoiding eye contact with me as she rolled up to her spot at the table. Her face was rose red as we both sat there in an awkward silence. "Well great Dipper...she Probably hate you" I thought to myself.

 **(And there you go readers! Another chapter! their MAY be a nice lemon scene in the next chapter but you will have to wait to read it to find out ;3, But I do hope you enjoy this one and as always feel free to let me know how you feel in a REVIEW! PEACE OUT!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hello readers! Here for you again is another nice chapter with LEMONS! as always please let me know you thoughts or suggestions in a review or PM and with that please enjoy ! :D)**

 **Dipper POV**

I stared silently at my meal avoiding eye contact with Pacifica as Gruncle Stan sat down at the table. "Kid's how about today we go on a family trip to the lake?"

Mable jumped up "Yes! LAKE TRIP!" Gruncle Stan looked my way as I pulled my hat down "I'm not really feeling good.."

He shrugged "Well guess it's you and me Mable." After breakfast I got up and headed upstairs pulling out my book flipping through it as Mable came barging into the room.

"Are you really not feeling well?" She said teasingly as she climbed onto my bed resting on my chest. I blushed lightly "Yeah..I'm just feeling a bit under the weather is all...I'll Be fine."

She grinned running her hands under my shirt as she nuzzled my neck. "Maybe we have time to "Play" before I have to go.." I could feel my pants tightening as she nibbled at my neck reaching down for my shorts before stopping as Gruncle Stan called for her. "Damn.."

She gave a pout face as she got up giving me a kiss before running downstairs. I sighed laying back and closing my eyes as I drifted back of to sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of a crash as I jumped up looking at the clock. "Only noon.." I thought to myself as I headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Pacifica laying on the floor covered on milk and cereal.

I rushed over to her "Pacifica? Are you alright?" I could see her blush as she looked away. "What does it look like..." I sighed helping her into her chair.

"If you needed food you could have asked me.." She shook her head "I was doing fine myself!" I sighed "Whatever."

I started to walk off as she grabbed my sleeve "Where are you going? I can't stay like this covered in milk and junk." I turned shaking her hand off me.

"What do you want me to do about it? Bathe you?" She blushed deeply turning away "I...just Need help getting in the bath.." I blushed deeply as I rubbed the back of my head.

So now here I am running a bath for Pacifica as we sat awkwardly in the bathroom. After the water filled the tub I turned it off as I turned to see her starting to undress.

She saw me looking and blushed "DON'T LOOK!" She shouted as I turned annoyed "Least she could do was let me see.." I thought to myself as I saw her toss past me her bra and underwear.

"Now close your eyes and turn around!" She demanded as I sighed closing my eyes as I felt her grab my hands pulling me to her skin. "Now pick me up...and be gentle and don't peek!"

I gripped what I assumed was her hips as I picked her up. I couldn't stop myself as I opened my eye just a smidgen seeing her perky breasts and curvy figure before her eye's glanced back up at me making me close my eyes again.

"N..Now set me down..Please.." I slowly lowered her down feeling the warm water on my hands as I set her into the tub hearing her sigh. After I let her go she coughed clearing her throat "Y..You can go now.."

I turned opening my eyes peeking over to get another small glance at her before opening the door. "And dipper.." I heard her soft voice from behind me "Thank you.."

I blushed lightly closing the door as I walked out to the living room sitting down on the couch with a sigh as I laid back.

After about half an hour I hear Pacifica call from the bathroom. I walked to the door knocking softly "You OK?" I hear a small splash before she responded.

"Umm...I Forgot my clothes Dipper...could You grab them..." I sighed "And let me guess you need me to dry you off?" I didn't hear a response making me blush before finally hearing her voice

"Y..You'll have to help me out." I groaned walking down the hall to her room. I stepped inside and saw laid out folded neatly some pink sweat pants and a hot pink T-shirt.

I noticed sitting on the nightstand a small grey book, walking over I noticed the words "Diary" on it and blushed. I looked around knowing that no one would see me as I opened the little journal, flipping through the pages I stopped at yesterdays entry.

"Dear diary, today I went back home for the first time...It Was pretty difficult to see what use to be my old home..My old life again. But I managed to salvage some stuff and memories from the house.

Dipper and his family have been so nice to me..Nicer than I ever have to them. I don't know why they bothered to take me in, maybe for the money, maybe because I am their friend..Even though I don't deserve to be.

Lately I can't get dipper out of my head...Nor The night I saw him and Mable in the living room." My face turned dark red as I realize that she saw me and Mable in our "Act" I continued to read

"I'm so conflicted, I have such a crush on Dipper..And I am afraid to say anything about what I saw..Especially since I am living with them. I wish he would notice me more... I can't believe that him and Mable would..Do that. I mean I knew they were close but not that close.."

I stopped their as I heard Pacifica scream from the bathroom. I grabbed her clothes and headed back opening the bathroom door seeing Pacifica laying in the tub with a towel around her "Jesus about time."

I sighed handing her her clothes as I turned around sitting on the toilet. After a few moment's of her dressing She poked my back "I'm ready"

She said softly as I got up picking her up and setting her into her wheel chair. "Where now your "Highness." I teased as she blushed "Just take me to the living room." I rolled her out and stopped her by the couch helping her back out of her chair and onto the couch.

I walked into the kitchen and get her some water setting it on the end table before I headed for my room. I was stopped by her grabbing my sleeve "Wait.." I heard her say softly as I turned around to see her blushing

"Will you...watch Some T.V with me.." I blushed and sighed sitting beside her as we watched some show of here's. As if my face wasn't red enough I blushed even more as she rested her head in my lap.

I didn't know if she was doing this on purpose but I couldn't help but notice how cute and beautiful she looked. "hey Dipper..?" I heard her say softly as I sat up straight "Yes!?" "Why did you stay here...with Me..?"

I blushed looking away "Well..You know I wasn't feeling well...and I thought...maybe You could..Use some..Company.." I could see her smile softly as she snuggled into my lap more making me blush.

"Dipper..?" she said softly turning to look up at me. "Yes?" I looked down into her teary blue eye's. "Do you..Hate me..?" I blushed being caught off guard by her odd question.

"O..Of course not Pacifica...I Mean we haven't always been on great terms..But I have never hated you." I felt her reach her hands up wrapping them around my neck as my heart raced. I could feel myself getting sweaty as she pulled me down starring up at me with pleading eye's as we both turned red.

She pressed her lips to mine and my head began to spin as I could taste the strawberry lip balm she had on as she pulled me deeper into the kiss.

I couldn't really deny that I had some feelings for Pacifica, I mean she was beautiful, cute, smart, and though her parents were awful people she had shown that she actually cared for others unlike them.

My whole world seemed to be turning as her tongue entered my mouth teasing mine as her grip on me tightened. After what seemed like hours her lips parted from mine as we both gasped for air.

Nothing was needed to be said as I picked her up carrying her to her room as her mouth planted kisses along my neck and chin. Once we reached her room I gently laid her down on the bed as she pulled me on top of her.

Our lips met again as she reached under my shirt dragging her fingers across my chest before lifting it off of me, I in turn help her remove her shirt as I felt her soft smooth skin and soft white bra pressed against my chest.

I trailed my kisses down her neck as she moaned softly into my ear caressing my sides and running her hand through my shaggy hair. I reached behind her unsnapping her bra as it dropped and was tossed to the side. She covered her breasts and blushed embarrassed as I smirked.

"Now your embarrassed?" She blushed "Shut up! You should be honored to see someone as sophisticated and beautiful as me in such a state."

I smiled pulling her close as my hands slid up her waist and side, kissing her softly as she melted into my hands. I slowly slid my hands across her breasts cupping them gently as a moan escapes her mouth into mine.

I twirl my fingers around her nipples giving her breasts a gentle massage as I kiss down her collar bone finding her left breast. I place a gentle kiss on her nipple before planting my lips around it suckling gently as her body fidgeted and she gripped my hair moaning.

"Dipper..." She moaned as my other hand began to slide down into her sweat pants. My fingers reached her folds and I could feel she was already soaking wet as I teased and flicked her sensitive clit.

Lucky for me this was not my first rodeo but as I gave her gem a small pinch it her body tensed as it pushed her over the edge and her juices dripped out onto my fingers.

She laid in my arm's panting as I licked up her juices from my fingers as I moved down to her dripping folds licking up her juices as she moaned and gasped.

After finishing I moved up to her lips kissing her softly as I felt her hand reach down gently rubbing my crotch as I unzipped my pants pulling them down as our lips parted and she blushed reaching into my boxers as she blushed feeling my hard cock as she gently gripped it.

I moaned softly into her ear as she began to stroke it faster giving me a small nudge as she motioned me to move up a bit bringing my cock to level with her as she blushed looking away.

" look away.." I blushed looking at her confused for a moment before just nodding and looking away. After a moment I moaned feeling her soft lips wrap around my cock feeling her tongue slide up and down my cock as she took more of my cock into her throat.

"Oh god Pacifica.." I moaned running my hand through her soft golden hair as she pulled off my cock kissing down my length before kissing the tip leaving me on the edge of my orgasm. I looked down to see her touching herself as she turned dark red.

"G...Give It to me Dipper.." I grinned leaning down "What was that?" She turned dark as she looked down, her hair covering her face "Please Dipper.." I smiled moving into position rubbing me cock against her folds as she moaned.

"Please be gentle Dipper...its My..First time." I gave her a confused look "I'm your first? were you saving yourself or something?" She smacked my chest as she got teary eyes "So what if I was! I'm not some whore!"

I pinned her arms down pressing my tip into her as I bent down to her ear "Who were you saving yourself for?" I felt her tremble from my whispers and my teasing as she whimpered "I..I was..Myself..For.." I leaned back a bit looking into her beautyful blue eyes as she blushed "Me..?" I said softly as she nodded.

I bent down giving her a soft kiss as I wiped away a tear gently pushing myself into her breaking past her seal as she winced at the pain gripping my arm tightly as I pressed my last few inches into her stopping as I gently caressed her breasts and kissed up her neck giving her as much time as she needed to adjust to my thick member inside her.

"Are you OK..?" I whispered softly as she nodded giving me a soft kiss. "Yeah..Its OK.." I smiled softly pulling back before thrusting my cook deep into her forcing a moan from her mouth giving me the sign to continue as I began to thrust back and forth feeling her tight walls clench around my cook as we both moaned. My pace quickened as I was careful not to hit her casts as she ran her hands through my hair.

After what seemed like an hour Pacifica motioned me to flip her over and after some adjusting with her casts she was now sitting on top of me, my cock buried deep inside her as she slowly lifted herself up before lowering down onto my cock moaned as she grinded her hips.

Steadily she began to move faster and faster as I felt her begin to reach her limit again moaning as she dug her nails into my chest and with one last thrust I grabbed her hips thrusting up deep inside her as she juices poured out over my cock, her walls clenching around my cock as my seed poured deep inside her.

She collapsed into my arms as I held her softly, feeling her warm breath against my chest as I kept our body's as one for a bit before pulling out and laying her down beside me pulling the blanket over us both as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Was it good..? For your first time?" She looked up giving me a deep kiss before nuzzling my neck "It was perfect Dipper.." We laid their as I stroked her hair giving her head soft kisses before she looked back up at me "Dipper..?" I looked down into her eye's "Yeah?" She blushed looking away

"I...need To tell you...that I saw..You and Mable.." I sighed turning my gaze "Oh...in The living room..?" She nodded and I sighed sitting up a bit letting her rest her head near my lap.

"You probably think I'm sick don't you..? Doing that with my sister.." She gently took my hand "Well...I Mean I don't know how to feel about it...I Was scared if I said anything you guys would throw me out..And I think Mable knows..And I think threatened me or something but..You must have your reasons.."

I got up grabbing her underwear and mine putting mine on and helping her put here's on before getting back into the bed "Well...it's A long story Pacifica..."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello! Don't think i have forgotten about this story lol. Here for you to enjoy is another chapter. I'm trying to get a sequence of updating for all my stories so you'll have to forgive me a bit. Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!)**

 **Dipper's POV One Month Ago**

I sat at home enjoying the peace and quiet as I read through the journal. In a week me and Mabel would be heading back to Gravity Fall's to stay with Stan for the summer.

The quiet was interrupted as Mabel came barging through the front door in tears as she ran upstairs slamming her door. I sighed to myself knowing full well what that meant, her boy crush from school rejected her breaking her heart for the thousandth time.

I closed my book going upstairs knocking softly on her door. "Mabel? Are you all right?" I listened to the door "Go away Dipper!" I sighed turning the handle but to no avail since she locked it.

"Come on Mabel let me in." I stood their for a minute before hearing the door click as I opened it. Inside Mabel was sitting on the bed with herself hidden in her sweater, softly sobbing underneath.

I sad down beside her "Mabel what happened?" She stayed quiet as I sighed "Can I come into sweater town?" I could faintly see a nod as I lifted her sweater and pulled it over me. It use to be pretty embarrassing to do this but I have gotten so use to it I barely notice her in her bra.

"What happened Mabel?" She sniffled rubbing the tear from her eyes "I asked Michael if he would go out with me and he said no and called me..Weird.."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as I sighed wiping them away. "So what if your weird Mabel? Just because your energetic and more creative than the others doesn't mean your weird. It's just what makes you yourself. Mabel."

She smiled softly "Really Dipper?" I nodded "Of course Mabel. Now what say we get out of sweater town and go to the mall to get you more stickers." She grinned as I pulled out from under her shirt and she got up grabbing my hand before dashing out the door.

After spending the day at the mall we made it back home, both of us covered in sticker's as we walked into the house. A note was left on the table "Gone out with your father, money for Pizza on fridge." I pocketed the money before going upstairs with Mabel, yawning as I pondered taking a nap.

"Hey Dipper.." I heard Mabel say softly as she stood in front of me in the hall. "Yeah Mabel?" Her whole face seemed red as she rubbed her arm seeming embarrassed by something. "I...just..thank You for cheering me up...your Always their for me when I need you."

I blushed lightly rubbing my head "Well that's what twins do right? I'll always be their for you." She seemed to blush more as we stood their awkwardly for a moment before I started to my room. It happened in a flash, her lips pressing against mine as I stood their stunned.

Her arm's wrapped tightly around me as she deepened her kiss sending my head spinning before she pulled back for air. I stood their speechless as she pressed her head to my chest, I could feel her sobbing softly.

"You hate me now don't you Dipper...I'm So sorry.." She pulled back a bit looking up at me with tears streaming down her face. "Dipper I can't stand it! Your the only one who ever understands me, who care's for me..Who...loves Me..For being me."

I blushed "Mabel I..I mean were." She shook her head "I don't care Dipper! Your the only one I ever feel..Completes me.." Her lips pressed to mine again as I couldn't help but give in kissing her back softly. As she tugged me, pulling me into her room she shut the door locking it.

The rest seemed all like a blur to me as she pulled me onto her pushing aside all her stuffed animals as her arms locked tightly around my neck, our lips never parting as we laid down.

Before I knew it she had somehow tossed aside her shirt as well as mine as we continued. For the first time in a long time I actually felt embarrassed to be seen with out my clothes and even more see her without hers.

We both sat their a bit embarrassed for a moment before Mabel took a deep breath pulling down her skirt and panties before un hooking her bra. I turned away as my face turned red, pulling down my pants and boxers as we both sad naked next to each other.

I peered over seeing her giving my body a look over making me feel even more self conscious as I looked at her. I had never seen Mabel look so..Adult than she did now.

Her small breasts and curves really fit well on her as she blushed. She took my hand pulling it softly to her breast as she let out a soft gasp. I moved closer letting my fingers gently explore her skin as pulled me more onto of her.

My other hand caressed her sides as she moaned, running her hands through my hair. I decided to be a bit bolder as my lips met her skin kissing down her neck to her breasts as she fidgeted and moaned my name.

I felt her reach down gently rubbing my hard cock as I gently sucked her breasts. After a few minuets she stopped me pushing me onto my back as she turned around giving me a view of her dripping folds as she gently stroked and licked my cock.

I moaned gliding my tongue across her folds, her juices tasting vaguely of sugar and a bit like sprinkles as I dived my tongue into her making her cry out. I couldn't believe I was doing this with Mabel, my own twin sister..And how amazing this felt.

Her hips bucked into my mouth as my tongue found her sweet spot making her moan into my cock as she took it deep into her throat, using her other hand to gently caress my balls.

I could feel the pressure building in my groin as I neared release moaning her name as I bucked my hips blasting my load into he mouth as I heard her moan out as well tasting her juices as they poured into my mouth.

After a few moments I got up flipping Mabel onto her back as I kissed her deeply feeling her hands wrap around me as we pressed our body's together. She reached down positioning my cock to her entrance as I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Mabel...are You really sure...I Mean this is your.." She pressed her lips gently to mine "Yes Dipper...theirs Nobody I would rather give It to Dip.." I blushed taking her hand as I softly kissed her neck, whispering into her ear "Mabel are you ready..." She paused for a moment before nodding softly as I pressed my tip into her feeling some resistance for a moment before breaking past it as I pressed deeper, feeling Mabel clench my had as she winced.

"Are you OK?" I whispered softly stopping for a moment as she adjusted "Y..Yeah it just...hurts A little.." I stopped kissing her necks softly and after two or three minutes I pressed the rest of my length into her hearing her moan "Oh Dipper it feels so perfect."

I blushed pulling back before giving another thrust deep into her. Her whole body clenching tightly around my cock, I had never felt anything so amazing in my life as it felt like her body was sucking me in.

I found a steady pace as Mabel moved her hips with mine feeling my cock kiss her womb with every thrust as she planted kisses along my collar. It did feel like our body's were made for each other as I picked up my pace thrusting faster as she moaned louder.

Mabel motioned me to stop for a moment before pushing me onto my back taking care to keep me inside her as she sat on top of me lifting herself up then back down on my cock as she moaned. I caressed up her waists to her soft breasts as she moaned with a smile, small tears forming in her eyes as she moaned my name.

"Oh Dipper, I love you so much! I can't take it!" She moved faster as I gripped her hips moving mine in sync with hers as I felt myself reaching my limit. "I'm gonna cum!" I moaned as she continued "Do it Dipper! Cum inside me, cum with me!"

I pushed her onto her back thrusting as fast as I could into her before giving one hard thrust moaning her name as she cried out mine feeling my seed pour into her as her inside's clenched around my cock and her body twitched.

We stayed together for a while softly whispering to each other as we stayed as one. I pulled out laying beside her as she rested her head on my chest. I ran my hand through her soft long hair as she looked up at me.

"Dipper..?" I moved the hair from her face "Yeah Mabel..?" "Are you...ashamed..?" I softly shook my head "No Mabel...I'm Not ashamed of loving you." She smiled at me moving up to kiss me before falling asleep.

 **Present Time**

And that's when our relationship started.. I sighed as I looked over seeing Pacifica with small tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She wiped them away "It's just...I Wish I had someone like you when I was growing up and all alone...Mable Is really lucky.."

I sighed smiling as I pulled her close "Yeah well you have both of us now. Though lets keep this a secret for a bit until I can tell her, Mabel can be a little...possessive At time's." She giggled "Yeah I know." I gave her a soft kiss getting up and putting on my clothes before helping her put hers on.

I helped her into her chair rolling her to the kitchen where I prepared us lunch, after eating we sat in the living room and watched T.V until Mabel came barging through the door "DIPPER!" She cried out as she ran into the living room jumping into my lap "Did you miss me?" I nodded as she looked over at Pacifica "Oh hi Pacifica."

She hopped off of me grabbing a drink from the kitchen before sitting beside me 'how was your day with Stan?" She grinned "It was great! A HUGE fish jumped out and slapped me in the was hilarious!"

I laughed as she yawned "But now I'm tired...Dipper Will you come take a nap with me?" I sighed "Fine.." She grinned grabbing my hand as she dragged me upstairs. I gave Pacifica a wink as she blushed deeply seeing me drapped up to "Nap" with Mable.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello readers! I know I know it has been a LOOOONNNGGG time since I updated an I have a good reason. Fallout 4 and Just cause 3. I'm sure that is enough said but anyway I have gotten back to updating and working on the stories so please just bare with me. Anyway I present another chapter and I do hope you enjoy and like always feel free to leave a REVIEW!)**

 **Dipper's POV**

I laid in bed looking at a naked Mable as she was curled up next to me with a smile. I wiggled out from her grasp walking over to my desk flipping through my journal.

I heard some shuffling as Mable walked over behind me flipping her hair over my hair. "Mable your hair wall is blocking my eyes." I used my hands to part it as she giggled.

I felt her lips press to my neck before nuzzling me. "Dipper I'm still so horny." I sighed "Still?" She smiled pulling back my chair as she moved between my legs. "Look's like your "Dipper" is still ready too." I moaned as she stroked my cock licking the tip of my cock before swallowing it into her throat.

I figured their was no fighting her as I laid back spreading my legs for her as she worked her tongue on my member. I ran my hand through her hair as she licked up my member.

She grinned standing up before spreading her legs and sitting back onto my cock letting it slide deep into her as I gripped her hips pulling her onto my cock. I slid my hands up to her small breasts as I kissed her neck before bouncing her in my lap.

She moaned my name as I nibbled her ear feeling her walls tighten around my member as I bounce her faster. "Oh Dipper your cock's so huge!"

She moaned as I continued. I could feel myself nearing my limit as I stood up laying her on my desk as I pounded her from behind making her gasp with every thrust as I went harder and harder before blowing my hot load inside her.

I panted as I pulled out of her rubbing my cock between her cheeks as my seed dripped from her. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed laying her down before sitting down at the desk again flipping through the pages before finding what I was looking for.

I went and got dressed putting my hat before slipping out the door then walked downstairs seeing Gruncle Stan passed out in his chair. I slipped past Pacifica's room peeking in to see her reading a book as I crept out of the shack heading into the woods to begin looking for what I needed.

I knew I had to go deep into the woods to find what I need but it's not like I have never been their before. It was rather peaceful today. Normally the wood's are filled with weird but their were no gnome's about or anything.

I looked around picking up some of the herbs I need as I walked along. After about an hour of wandering I found what I was looking, an odd black flower growing off a giant pile of bones. I walked up picking the flower as I grinned before running back as fast as I could panting as I reached the shack.

I groaned pulling myself inside as Mable was playing with Waddles. "Were have you been?" I panted "Found...plants...needed stuff." I crawled up the stairs. I managed to get up to our room where I pulled out all the plants crushing them together before putting them in some water before taking it downstairs to boil.

After it was done I rushed into Pacifica's room seeing her almost jump in surprise as I set the drink in front of her. "I found it!" She stared at me blankly. "Found what Dipper?" I looked at her and blushed in embarrassment as I coughed.

"I found a flower in the woods that can heal your broken legs." She gave me a confused look as she looked over the drink. "Are you sure? this doesn't look entirely safe to drink.."

I picked it up "It's perfectly safe. I gathered most of all the right herbs for the drink. just trust me." She grabbed if from me and with a worried look began to drink down the drink before finishing it. She gagged at the awful taste before setting the glass down.

"I don't feel any different.." I sighed "Maybe I made it wrong..." After a moment I saw Pacifica's face turn red as she groaned grabbing her legs as looked like she was in pain. "Are you ok?!" She groaned "My legs feel like their on fire!" After a few agonizing moments the pain seemed to stop as she panted.

I walked over and sat with her as she gave my hand a squeeze. "Well...guess we should see if it worked.." I nodded and helped her to her feet as she set them on the floor. It was a little awkward with her cast's on but she was standing

"Dipper..it worked! I don't feel any pain in my feet or legs at all!" She waddled to me before tackling me with a both blushed a bit before pressing our lips together for a soft kiss as we smiled.

I went to the tool shed and got Gruncle Stan saw and ran inside "Hey kid what are you doing with that?" Gruncle Stan hollered at me as I stopped "just uh...science?"

He gave me a glare before shrugging and sitting back down in his chair. I went into Pacifica's room were she was waiting. "Finally! Get this stupid thing off!"

I ran over and began sawing at her casts going real slow so I didn't saw through her whole leg. After a few moments of intense sawing I finally got the off as I pealed them off revealing her slender legs.

She jumped up off the bed with a grin stretching them out before giving them a look over "This feels sooo good!" She smiled as she walked around her room before walking over to me leaping onto me.

"Oh Dipper how can I thank you?" I blushed deeply scratching my head "You don't really have to thank me Pacifica.." She gave me a smirk as she got up walking over to her door and locking it.

"I think "I" know a way.." She unclipped her skirt letting it fall to the floor showing off her legs and hot pink panties as she strutted over to me.

"P..Pacifica are your sure we should now?" She pushed me back onto the bed straddling me as she unbuttoned my pants. "Come on Dippy now that i got my legs back we can have some "real" fun." she pulled off my pants grinding herself against my cock as she moaned.

Pacifica got up dropping her panties as I hastily removed my pants and boxers. I sat up blushing as she tossed aside her shirt giving me a wink as she shook her ass.

"How's the view Dipper?" I sat their stumbling over my words as she smiled strutting over to me bending down kissing the tip of my cock making me moan as she turned around

"Well? Time to get to work." I blushed gripping her ass making her moan as I spread her cheek's revealing her perfect hole's. I leaned in sliding my tongue slowly across her folds before sliding in getting a taste of her juices as she moaned.

"Oh yeah Dipper that's amazing!" I pulled her closer leaning back as I pulled her on top of me. I could feel her take my cock into her mouth as I moaned sliding my tongue deeper as she gently massaged my ball's I couldn't take it any more. I pushed her off me, crawling out from under her as I put her legs over my shoulder ramming every inch of my cock into her as she gasped and moaned gripping the sheets "Dipper!"

I continued to ram my cock back and forth into her as she gasped with every thrust that penetrated her womb. After a minuet or two I flipped her over on all fours driving myself back into her as I leaned down cupping her breasts as I brought her lips to mine.

"Oh yeah Dipper fuck me good!" She moaned as I continued. I could feel my ball's tightening as I neared my limit when I pulled out spreading her cheeks as she looked at me confused.

I grinned before pushing my cock into her ass making her gasp as she covered her mouth to hold back her scream. I rapidly thrusted back and fourth feeling her ass tighten around my cock as she grunts of discomfort turned into moans as I could see her juices dripping onto the sheets.

I could tell that she had already climaxed multiple times as I gave one hard thrust pouring my seed into her as We both moaned. After a minuet I pulled our seeing my seed drip from her as we laid together exhausted. She turned spreading her legs as she tugged at me

"Dipper i could still use some "Service"." I crawled under the cover's between her legs licking up her juices as my tongue invaded her folds. I could hear the door click as she panicked pressing me down as I continued.

I could hear Mable burst into the room. "Pacifica!? have you seen Dipper?" I looked up and saw her shake her head "N..No." I decided to have some fun as I swirled my tongue around her clit making her body shiver as she tired to hold back her moans. "Pacifica are you alright? you look pretty red." She waved her off "I..I'm just feeling a bit under the weather..I think dipper went outside."

I heard the door shut as she pulled down the cover's "Dipper? were you trying to get us caught?" I smiled sliding my tongue to her sweet spot as she moaned clenching her legs around my head as she climaxed.

After we both"Cooled" off we got dressed "Dip you fuck so good." She teased slapping my butt making me blush as we walked out. Mable was sitting in the living room and her jaw nearly dropped as she saw Pacifica.

"Pacifica? your walking!?" She nodded "Yup Dipper went and got something that fixed my legs." She ran over to her bending down "Yup their fixed alright." she teased as she slapped a sticker on them.

"Now I can have your wheelchair! for racing!" She ran off into her room as I sat on the couch. Pacifica sat beside me leaning against me.

"Thank you Dipper..for everything." she whispered as I smiled. Mable came rolling out with waddles in her lap as she zoomed down the hall. I sighed leaning back as I began to doze off thinking about how interesting of a summer this was going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hello! I know it has been TOO LONG! Lol but I just got windows 10 on my laptop and I am in the process of moving into a new apartment so I havnt had as much time to write. I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed but I will update this next again so think of this as just part one. Next I will be updating my Star VS Forces of evil one if ur also reading that. Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!)**

 **Mable's**

I sat upstairs staring at the ceiling as I laid back in my bed thinking to myself. I couldn't help but notice how close Dipper and Pacifica have gotten since we took her in, and now that she is walking again they have been spending even more time together.

I sighed as I grabbed one of Dipper's pillow's holding it close as I inhaled his scent. I know what me and him are doing is wrong...I know that how I feel for him is wrong..but I cant help but love him so much.

He has always been there for me through my life, always sacrificing for me...always cheering me up, always making me happy. I cant think of anyone I could love more than him, he is my other half after all.

I still couldn't help but feel sad though, I mean if Pacifica does have feelings for Dipper is it really fair that I keep him from her..? I mean the whole world wouldn't approve of our relationship but Dipper and Pacifica could have a happy life together with out the world thinking their sick..

I groaned rolling over as I snuggled Dipper's pillow more seeing waddles come up to the bed. I picked him up holding him over me "Sir Waddles what do you think I should do?" I asked as he snorted "Waddles I don't think rolling in mud will solve this problem." I laughed as I set him down.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as I sat up to see Dipper walk in. His hair was all a mess and his clothes seemed wrinkled up. "Dipper were have you been?" I could see his face blush a bit as he walked over.

"Oh I was just giving Pacifica a hand. It's still a little hard for her to get around since her legs are a little weak still." He sat down beside me planting a kiss on my cheek making me blush a bit as I leaned against him.

"Dipper...do you...love love me?" He seemed taken back a bit by my question as he put an arm around me. "Of course I love love you Mable...you're my other half, and we have been through so much."

I rested my head against his chest "I know but...what if you..love love somebody else too..? Somebody who isn't your own sister? Somebody you could marry..." He took my hand holding it gently "Mable what is all this about?"

I looked up at him with teary eye's "It's just...you and Pacifica have been spending alot of time together..and well...I just..I don't know feel all torn up inside about it...your my Dip after all.."

I leaned up kissing him softly as I pushed him back onto the bed. I rested my hands on his chest as He wrapped his arms around me. Our kiss deepened as I wrapped my arms around his neck sliding my tongue around his as we kissed.

It wasn't long before we were both in our underwear holding each other close as we kissed, feeling Dipper's hands caress across my skin as I moaned softly into his mouth. We parted for a moment as I slipped off my panties, looking over to see Dipper's tent in his pants.

It always made me feel so warm that Dipper was so attracted to me. I pulled down his boxer's gently gripping his stiff cock as I gave it a few pumps, swirling my tongue around his tip as he moaned laying back as he let me do my thing. I slide his member down my throat as my finger's traveled down to my already soaked folds.

I loved Dipper so much, I gave a soft gasp as I felt Dipper grab my hips and turn me around sliding his tongue into my folds making me moan as I took his cock into my throat. My whole body was quivering with pleasure as he worked his expert skill's on my womanhood.

I couldn't stop myself from pulling off his cock as I gasped and moaned feeling my body tense as I climaxed. I could feel his tongue licking up all my juice as I panted pumping his rock hard member.

He slid out from under me, flipping me over as he rubbed his tip back and forth against my folds making me fidget "Dipper please don't tease me anymore..I need you so bad." I gasped as I felt him thrust himself deep inside of me, his tip kissing the entrance to my womb as I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Fuck Dipper it's soo good.." I moaned as he began to rock his hips back and forth. His cock felt so amazing as he began to pick up his pace. Dipper always loved it rough, and so did I as I rocked my hips with his helping him thrust harder and deeper as I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pressed my lips to his.

My brother was such a beast in bed, as he held me up thrusting harder and harder into me as I moaned. His lips traveled down to my breast's as he suckled and teased my nipple's giving my ass a squeeze as my hands ran through his hair.

"I love you Dipper! You feel so amazing!" I moaned as he laid me down lifting my legs over his shoulders as he picked up his speed. "I..Love you too..I..I'm gonna.." I wrapped my legs tightly around his making sure he stayed inside "Do it Dipper, Fill me to the brim with you seed!" I moaned as I felt him give a hard thrust into my womb moaning into my neck as I felt his hot cum pour into me load after load sending lightning through my body.

I kept my legs locked around him making sure we stayed together as long as possible before he rolled beside me on the bed. I snuggled up to his chest resting my head as I smiled. "I love you Dipper." I whispered as he ran his hand through my hair "I love you Mable." I smiled as I listened to his heart beat.

"Hey Dipper..?" He pulled the covers up over us "Yeah Mable?" I looked up at him "I know you have feeling's for Pacifica..." I could see him blush and look away confirming my suspicions. I looked down snuggling tighter "Its alright Dipper...I knew deep down that this couldn't last forever...I mean...we couldn't ever get married or anything..." His arm wrapped around me gently holding me close.

"Mable...I..I just...I mean I love you so much Mable.." I smiled and leaned up kissing his cheek softly. "Dipper...it's all right... I mean its not like were never going to see each other again or anything. I'll just...have to share you is all." He ran his hand through my hair making me hum softly as I smiled.

"Oh Dipper...how did I ever get so lucky to have such an amazing and loving brother." We laid for a while before Dipper feel asleep, I slid out from his grip throwing on my panties and a sweater as I sat down at the desk. I opened up my journal writing down some secret stuff before closing it up. I grabbed my shirt and put it on and headed downstairs to Pacifica's room..


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hello! I am officially back and moved in! I just finished this chapter and will do my Star Vs Evil one next. I'm sorry if this seems rushed and a bit full of errors but I felt the last one was a little short so I made a part 2 lol. Anyway I hope u still enjoy and I will be updating more often so enjoy!)**

 **Pacifica's POV**

I just couldn't get Dipper out of my head. Even though we had just had our fun I still wanted more. I laid in bed tossing and throwing off my blankets as I groaned. "God why did I have to be so horny.."

I pulled my pillow over my head taking a deep breath "Still smells like Dipper.." I thought to myself as my hand traveled down to my soaked crotch. I slid my finger in giving a soft moan as I though of Dipper's big cock inside me.

My free hand began to caress my breast as I slid another finger in moaning louder into my pillow. I flipped myself over as my hands worked faster on myself. I was so close when I felt hands gently caress my ass. I smiled giving a soft moan.

"I knew you couldn't resist Dipper...this is your fault so you better take responsibility." I could feel his lips press against my folds as I gasped feeling his tongue swirl and explore my folds. "Mmmm Dipper that feels so amazing."

I moaned as his tongue slid deeper hitting against my sweet spot as I tightly gripped the sheet's. "Dipper I'm so close!" I moaned. I felt him stop as he took my hands pulling them back. I turned around and saw...Mable?

I was shocked for a moment as I though maybe I was seeing things. I shook my head as she tied my hands with some sort of ribbon, "Mable what are you doing!" I cried out before she quickly covered my mouth with her hand.

I struggled to untie my hands but she pinned me down. "Listen you, we need to have a talk." I stopped for a moment as she grinned running her hand across my back to my ass. "Mmmm I know what you have been doing with Dipper." She smiled as I gasped feeling her finger slide into my entrance "I'm not surprised you have fallen for him, I know first hand how much of a stud he can be."

She slid her finger deeper into me making me moan "I'm all about sharing as you know, but if I'm gonna share my Dipper with you then he is going to share you with me."

I could see her lick her lips as she removed her finger's pressing her lips to my folds making me moan as my body went limp from the sudden rush of pleasure to my head as I felt her tongue circle my clit. "S..Stop." I moaned as she continued reaching her hand under me grabbing one of my breasts as her tongue slid deeper into me.

I could feel my body reaching it's limit, but before I could cum Mable moved away. "I don't want you finishing just yet silly, I have wanted this for quite a while." She flipped me over on my back before standing up and taking off what little clothes she had on. she crawled up to me with her evil grin as she pressed her lips to mine. I tried to protest as her tongue invaded my mouth.

She pulled back leaving me gasping for air as she kissed down my neck to my breast's as I moaned. This was all so wrong but it felt so amazing and I couldn't stop myself from moaning as she kissed down my body pressing her lips to my dripping entrance again as my legs wrapped around her.

I could feel my limit fast approaching as I bucked my hips but before my sweet release she pulled away again leaving me moaning and my body burning for its climax, I moaned as she giggled. "If you want to get yours then your going to have to give me mine."

She climbed over me positioning her wet folds above my face "I think you know what to do." She whispered as I blushed, embarrassed as I began to slide my tongue into her. I could hear her moan as I continued to work on her, feeling her fingers tease my pussy as I moaned into hers.

I slid my tongue deeper into her tasting her juices as they poured into my tongue, it tasted odd with some sort of sweetness to it as she ran her hand through my hair. "Mmmm that feels so good Pacifica, I'm so close." I could feel her body tremble as I swirled my tongue around her jewel sending her over the edge as her body twitched and hot juices squirted onto my face.

"Well...clean me up.." She gasped as I did what I was told, gasping as she got off me wobbling over to a drawer in the room. She pushed it aside pulling one of the floor boards up and pulling out a box.

"Since you have been good its time I get you what you want. She flipped me onto my stomach lifting my ass up as I tried to see what she was up to. I hear her moan before feeling something huge slide deep into me making me gasp as it hit my womb.

I felt it pull out before thrusting back inside me. I turned to see her wearing a strap on as she pounded away at my folds. Every thrust made us moan as my body tightened and burned. I was so close to cumming, I really needed to. My mind was going blank as I begged for more wanting to climax so bad.

She gave a hard thrust, finally sending me over the edge as I moaned feeling my hot nectar pour down my leg's. I laid exausted as I felt my hands get untied and Mable laid beside me gasping as well. Mable gave me a smile before kissing me and moving closer. "What have I gotten into.." I wondered before everything grew dark as my conscience faded and I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hello lol here again with MAYBE the last chapter for this story lol. I'm kinda glad to wrap this up so I can focus on one less story lol. I do hope you enjoy and I MIGHT make a special bonus chapter ;3. anyway don't forget to drop a review and as always I'm open to requests as well. Anyway ENJOY!)**

 **Pacifica POV**

It's been a few days since my...incident With Mabel. Ever since it seemed like a constant battle with her over Dipper's attention. Mabel was always interrupting any private time I tried to have with Dipper and would continue pulling him away every chance she got.

Today was no different as she burst into the living room where me and Dipper were sitting "Dipper! Lets go explore the woods!" I gave Dipper a pleading look as he looked over at me "Umm...Mabel We have been going out day after day, besides me and Pacifica are watching a movie."

I smiled snuggling up happily to him as Mabel frowned running over and grabbing onto Dipper "Fine then I can watch with you!" She squeezed Dipper's arm tight as he sighed "Can you both excuse me I have to go to the bathroom. I let go of Dipper as he walked off, I looked over giving Mabel an evil glare. "Mabel what is your deal!? I am trying to enjoy an afternoon with Dipper!"

She stuck her tongue out with a smile "I'm not doing anything wrong, I just enjoy spending time with my brother is all, is there anything wrong with that?" I couldn't stop myself from growling as I heard Dipper come back into the room. I got up and started to leave before Dipper stopped me "Pacifica what's wrong?" I tried my best to smile a bit as I looked at him "Oh...I...I'm Just not feeling to hot all of a sudden so I am going to go lay down."

I walked out trying to hold back my anger and tears as I made my way to my room shutting the door. I sat on my bed grabbing my pillow as I buried my face into it letting out a scream. I could hear yelling outside my door from the living room. I got up and walked over to my dresser taking off the cute panties and bra I had put on in hopes of letting Dipper see sometime today.

I threw on a plain T-shirt and some sweat pants as I curled up on the bed. I could still hear them yell as Dipper raised his voice at Mabel, after another half hour of yelling everything went quiet. I sighed somewhat relieved that it was over for now as I sat down and started to brush my hair.

I stopped as I heard a soft knock at my door, I got up and walked over opening the door to see Mabel standing, her face red from what looked like her crying "C...Can I talk to you...please.." I reluctantly opened the door letting her in before closing the door. Mabel walked over and sat on my bed as I walked back to my chair and sat down.

A long pause ensued before I finally broke the silence "So...you And Dipper were arguing?" She nodded at me, tears swelling in her eyes "H...He Threw me out of the attic...I...I." She broke down into tears as I put my brush down and walked over to sit beside her. "I'm sorry!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around me, I was a little take back but softly wrapped my arms around her.

"Mabel...I Have to know...why Have you been acting like you have..?" I helped her wipe her eyes as she took a deep breath "Dipper is all I have Pacifica...He Has been with me through so much for all my life and I just...I Just am so scared of losing him Pacifica! I love him!" I couldn't help but blush at this sudden confessing to me, though It has been pretty obvious.

I gave her a hug holding her as she started to cry some more "I'm sorry Pacifica...I've Been such a jerk and now I have made you and Dipper hate me.." I patted her back softly "Mabel I don't hate you...and I know Dipper could never hate you either." She wiped her eyes as I gave her a soft smile "Mabel I would never steal Dipper away, but you know I love your brother too, you will always be his sister and nothing can change that but I want to be a special person in his life too, and I know Dipper has enough love for both of us."

She sniffed and nodded "Yeah...your Right Pacifica...I Just don't know how I can make it up to him now that he is so mad." I grinned as I pushed her back softly "You know...I Can maybe think of a way" I said softly before pressing my lips to Mable's

 **Third Person POV**

Dipper tossed and turned looking over at his sisters empty bed as he sighed staring up at the ceiling "Maybe I went too far.." He groaned getting up and throwing on a shirt before leaving the attic to look for Mabel.

He walked downstairs looking around not finding her in the living room. He stopped as he hear noises coming from Pacifica's room as he stopped. He knocked softly on the door "Pacifica..?" Their was a long silence before She opened the door a crack.

"Umm..Is Mabel in there?" Dipper was shocked as she reached out and grabbed him pulling him in and closing the door behind him as she threw him to the floor. "Pacifica what the...hell." He looked up to see a nude Pacifica grinning.

"Dipper you came at a perfect time, we were just thinking of you." "We?" Dipper asked confused as she pulled him up turning him around to see Mabel laying naked with a vibrator in her as she moaned. Pacifica snuck up behind Dipper pulling down his shorts "She has been waiting or her BIG brother to fill her up." She whispered in his ear as she reached down and began to stroke his cock, nipping at his ear as she guided him to Mabel.

"D..Dipper hurry!" Mabel moaned as Pacifica slowly pulled out the vibrator. "Well? Go on Dipper she is waiting." Pacifica pressed her lips to Dipper's running her hand under his shirt as she pushed him into Mabel making her moan in delight as Dipper's hard cock slid into her.

"After helping Dipper out of his shirt Pacifica climbed onto the bed sitting on Mabel's face letting her go to work on her folds as she moved down to lick at Mabel's clit as Dipper continued to fuck her. Pacifica's eyes nearly rolled into her head as she felt Mabel moan into her folds only intensifying her pleasure as her tongue traveled up and down Dipper's cock.

Dipper moaned as he thrusted harder into his sisters folds. Mabel moaned loudly into Pacifica as her body tightened around Dipper's cock sending him over the edge as he slammed his cock as deep into her as he could before planting his seed deep inside her.

Pacifica smiled as she moved up pressing her lips to Dipper before climbing off Mabel looking down at the satisfied look on her as she gasped and panted from her most extreme orgasm ever. Pacifica locked her lips with Mabel's cleaning up the mess of her juices from her face before looking over to Dipper with his still rock hard cock.

"My turn." Pacifica smiled as she rolled beside Mabel spreading her legs for Dipper as her hand traveled down to Mabel's folds sling her fingers in. Pacifica pulled her into a kiss moaning into her mouth as she felt Dipper's cock slide deep into her as Pacifica's tongue wrapped around Mabel's.

Dipper reached down giving Pacifica's breasts a soft squeeze as she pulled her lips from Mabel's "Oh Dipper give it to me harder!" She moaned as Dipper leaned down pressing his lips to her breast as she moaned feeling his tongue swirl and pull at her sensitive nipple.

"Oh yeah Dipper it so good!" Dipper's pace quickened as he nibbled her ear making her moan as he thrusted harder and harder before giving a finial thrust as his cum poured into her hungry womb making her moan as she wrapped her legs around Dipper keeping him deep inside her.

After a few moments Dipper pulled his cock out before laying between the two girls. Pacifica grabbed the covers pulling them up over them all as she wrapped arms around Dipper "I love you" She whispered as Dipper smiled "I love you too...both Of you." She smiled giving him a kiss as she rested her head on his chest.

She wasn't sure what the future was gonna hold for her but what she did know was that she couldn't be more happy with her new life. (The end?)


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hello readers! As requested and as Intended here is a little epilogue for Pacifica's new life thus finishing this story. I hope you all enjoy all the delicious lemons and as always let me know how you feel and if you have any requests I am always happy to hear! And with that ENJOY!)**

 **Third Person POV-Years Later**

Pacifica sighed as she climbed into her car to head home for the day. She had taken the Northwest name and turned it into something loved by all of Gravity Falls and most of the states. Pacifica had used her inheritance to found Northwest Community Restoration or NCR, her company invested in helping build and fund public works and community outreach programs. Pacifica had helped turn Gravity Falls into a renown tourist spot helping boost the economy for the town. She pulled out of her office and drove through the town humming to the radio as she looked up at the hill were her house stood. She didn't bother to rebuild the Northwest manor and instead build a smaller simple home for her and her family. She pulled up and parked next to two other cars before getting out and walking into the home.

"Dip! I am home!" She took her coat off and hung it up before slipping out of her heels and into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out some orange juice.

"Hmm awfully quiet.." She thought to herself as she downed her glass before heading upstairs. She walked down the long hallway to the last door opening it only to turn red as she saw Dipper sitting on the edge of their bed with another figure between his legs.

"Oh um...Hi Sweetie, I told her to wait till you got hoo." he was cut off as Mabel gave his cock a lick before turning to Pacifica.

"Sorry Paz I just couldn't wait any longer.." She turned back taking dippers cock into her throat as she gently massaged his balls.

Pacifica sighed as she walked over towards their master bathroom "Don't wear him out too much, I have had a long day too." She stepped into the bathroom striping her clothes off before turning on the shower.

As the years passed Dipper and Pacifica had grown to love each other and of course ended up getting married, but Pacifica also grown to fall in love with Mabel and since they were a package deal she found ways to make their relationship work. With Pacifica's help Mabel had started a world renown Fashion company specializing in year round sweaters and stickers for everything. Even though they couldn't get officially married Pacifica considered Mabel her wife as much as Dippers and together they lived happily in their small house.

Pacifica washed off the grime of the day before walking back out to the bedroom were Mabel was now riding Dipper's hard cock reverse cowgirl as she moaned. Pacifica smiled at her climbing onto the bed pulling Mabel into a deep kiss as her hands kneaded her breasts.

"You wont believe the day I have had." She said softly moving down to her folds as she licked up Dippers cock and to her clit making her moan out as Pacifica licked up their love juices.

"A...Ahh Pacifica I..I can't take much more!" She moaned as Dipper slammed his cock into her pumping his seed into her waiting womb before popping his cock out for Pacifica to clean off before eating out Mabel's folds. Pacifica moved up to Mabel's lips sliding her tongue into her mouth letting her get a taste of their juices before kissing down to her perky breasts.

Mabel had grown out quite well when she hit puberty, Dipper too as well though Pacifica didn't grow out too much she managed to work out and keep her slender sexy figure for them. Mabel rolled over laying down besides Dipper worn out for now as Pacifica crawled between them softly gripping Dipper's hair giving him a kiss.

"How was work baby?" Dipper wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

"Mmmm it was OK...just The usual with all the projects going on it seems like everybody wants me all the time.." He gave her a soft kiss reaching down and giving her ass a squeeze.

"I'm sorry baby, you know me and Mabel are always here to help you relax." She smiled reaching down to Dippers throbbing cock.

"I know and I think tonight I could use some "Relaxation" Since Mabel decided she couldn't wait you will have to work double hard." She pulled him into a kiss sliding her tongue into her mouth as she gently pumped his cock feeling it throb in her hand as Dippers hands gripped her breast and his other slid down into her folds pressing her sweet spot making her moan into his mouth.

Their fun was interrupted by the sounds of whines coming from a small monitor by the bed as she sighed nudging Mabel.

"Take care of them?" She smiled and wobbled out of the bed walking out to the hallway as she continued to give Dipper's cock more attention as she kissed at his neck tracing her finger down his length.

Mabel quickly returned with two little baby's both latched to her breasts as they suckled grunting happily as she let out soft moans sitting down at the end of the bed. Pacifica got up leaving a unsatisfied Dipper groaning as she moved behind Mabel sliding her hand down to her folds giving her clit a pinch as she moaned out "P...Pacifica!?"

Pacifica giggled "What? I know you love the feel of them feeding so why not lend a hand and make it even better?" She slid her fingers into her making Mabel moan more as she gently cradled the two baby's.

After their "Honeymoon" Dipper ended up getting both Mabel and Pacifica pregnant, though it took a bit of "Favors" and talking to Dipper and Mabel's mother and father for them to come to terms with it all. Pacifica liked to think that she was married to them both not Dipper and Mabel married to each other though they all loved each other equally. Luckily the towns motto of "Never mind all that" helped to keep a lot of the rumors from spreading about their unusual relationship and both Mabel and Pacifica were happy to grow their family.

Mason Dipper and Pacifica's son had his fathers brown hair and his mothers beautiful blue eyes and generally even for a baby had lots of energy as well as Dippers birthmark on his tiny forehead. Melody Dipper and Mabel's little girl was the perfect combination of them both sharing their brown hair and green eyes though she generally tended to dislike being away from Mason for long which wasn't suspiring since they were both born the same day but a mere second apart. After the two finished their meal they unlatched letting out soft sighs as they grunted, Mabel smiled and gently put them on her shoulders giving their backs soft pats before hearing their tiny burps making her giggle. She brought them back to her arms as Pacifica leaned in giving them both small kisses on their cheeks as they grunted snuggling up together ready to go back to sleep.

"Ill feed them next time Mabel" Pacifica said softly as Mabel smiled and got up taking them back to their room before tucking them in together. Pacifica crawled back to Dipper slipping his still hard cock between her breasts as she smiled up at him "Now where were we?"

She ran her tongue across the tip of his cock making him moan before taking his cock into her throat as she kneaded her breasts against his cock. As she worked over Dipper's cock she could hear the door close behind them and let out a squeak as Mabel climbed between her legs letting her tongue eat away at Pacifica's love box as Dipper thrusted his cock deeper into her throat and before long gave one hard thrust as his seed poured down into her stomach. Dipper pulled his cock from her mouth leaving her gasping.

"I need you. Now!" Dipper smiled grabbing her and turning her around as Mabel gave Pacifica a smile before pressing her lips to hers as Dipper flicked her clit with his tip before slamming it deep into her letting out a moan as her pussy happy swallowed up his whole cock.

"Oh God baby your so tight" He moaned as he pulled out his cock before slamming it back in.

Mabel decided she wanted a better view as she climbed over Pacifica, spreading her folds giving Pacifica the hint she needed as she started to eat her out as Mabel's tongue flicked at her clit while Dipper pounded away at her. Pacifica's thoughts seemed to melt away as she moaned into Mabel's folds.

"Oh God yes Dipper fuck my pussy!" She moaned out as he happily obliged thrusting harder as he felt pressure build up in his balls.

"P...Pacifica...I'm Going to put another baby inside you how does that sound?" Dipper moaned as he continued assaulting her with his cock.

"Yes! Yes fill me with cum! Pump your hot seed into my horny womb!" Dipper gave her one hard thrust shoving every inch into her as his cock throbbed as his seed poured out desperate to fertilizer her waiting eggs. After a few moments Dipper let out a sigh as he laid back leaving them both exhausted as they panted. Mabel climbed up to Dipper giving him her puppy eyes.

"Dip...I Want you to put a baby in me too..." Dipper gave her a smiled pulling her into a kiss as he gave her ass a squeeze.

"Tell you what, if you clean up and tuck in Paz Ill pump enough in you to give you triplets." Mabel grinned quickly moving to clean Pacifica's dripping folds before helping her under the covers tucking her In as she smiled.

"Thanks Mabel." She said softly snuggling against her pillow as she looked at them both "I want you to put on a good show Dipper." She said giving him a wink making him blush as Mabel straddled him.

"Don't worry I will make sure he works his balls off." She giggled to herself as Dipper and Pacifica rolled their eyes. Mabel captured Dipper's lips sliding her tongue around hers as his cock stiffened sliding between her butt cheeks as they fought for oral dominance.

"Mmmm Dipper I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow." She growled into his ear as he smiled lifting her before slamming her down on his stiff rod making her gasp as her mind went blank from her immediate orgasm.

"You asked for it." he growled back into her ear as he started to bounce her up and down on his cock, making her gasp with every slap of him pulling her down onto his cock.

Mabel moaned out as he relentlessly fucked away at her dripping pussy as she kissed at and slobbered onto his neck encouraging him on as he started to give her ass a few slaps. Pacifica couldn't deny how hot it was watching the two twins fuck like animals in front of her, maybe it was how taboo it was or maybe it was just how much raw pure love they gave to each other as they fucked. Whatever it was it was HOT as she slid her hand down to her own womanhood and began to pay with herself.

"You ready for my first child?" He moaned into her ear as she gave him eager grunts and quick nods as he smiled giving her a hard thrust up as he nearly slammed her down on her back as he roughly pumped his seed into her as she gripped at the sheets of their bed.

"Ooohhh Yes Dipper!" After finishing pouring his first load into her he pulled out his stiff cock resting it against her face as she licked off her juices before taking it into her mouth.

"You asked me to wear you out Mabes." She pulled off his cock with a gasp "Were do you get all this stamina?"

Dipper laughed "Well you two of course, I have to keep up somehow." he moved Mabel onto her hands and knees before pressing his cock against her ass.

"Time I give this hole some love." Mabel opened her mouth to protests but could only let moan as Dipper forced his cock into her tight butt.

"Damn Mabel your ass is so tight." Dipper started at a nice slow pace not wanting to hurt Mabel any giving her time to adjust to his thick member before moving at a more steady pace. Before long he was back to his previous rough wild fucking as he lifted her into his lap, moving his free hand down to rub her clit as she drowned in the ocean of pleasure flooding her mind.

"Oh Mabel I'm going to cum again already." Dipper moaned as the only thing Mabel could form thoughts to say was "Inside me." Dipper pulled his cock out before slamming it hard into her folds sending Mabel past her breaking point as her juices squirted out around his cock before her mind going black. Dipper practically emptied all that was left in his balls into her before laying back with Mabel on top of him, making sure his cock kept all his seed in her womb. Dipper looked over just in time to see Pacifica reach her peak as she moaned crossing her legs and letting out soft gasps.

"Enjoy the show?" Dipper teased at her as she blushed "What? Its so hot. I can't help myself." He laughed softly as he pulled himself out of Mabel setting her between them both.

"You want to clean her up?" Pacifica smiled looking at the unconscious Mabel as she shrugged "Why not." She moved under the covers licking up Mabel and Dipper's juices before coming back up and settling Mabel in giving her a kiss on her cheek.

Pacifica looked up to see Dipper was already out as she tried to keep in her laugh. She laid back clapping softly to turn off the lamps as she pulled up the covers. Every day was filled with so much joy and love fore her, despite her tragic past. She was happy to raise a large family with her twin lover and all the joy her company brought so many others made her happy to bring honor to her Northwest name. This was her new life, a life she would continue to build, a life she hoped to pass of to their children, and a life she was for once truly happy with Dipper and Mabel.

The End


End file.
